


You Are Not The Reason

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Series: OOTI: After Ti Moune [1]
Category: Once on this Island - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: Badly, Death, Demon, God(dess) of Death, I played papa ge, OF, Sly - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, and i’m trash, i was in this musical, sad over ti moune, sly demon of death, suicidal daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: i’m trashbasically danny boi is suicidal after whatta dick he was to ti moune and papa ge gets mad and sets him straight





	You Are Not The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo wassup fuckers I was in this show  
> no one knows it exists but I have to try right  
> I played papa ge, did my best to accurately represent lol  
> not beta read  
> not even spell checked ffs lolllllllllll  
> i’m tired  
> take this piece of trash

Ge was tired tonight.

Walking along in mortal form doing mortal activities was never fun, but Asaka had encouraged he bond with the lives he planned on taking more and more. But tonight, he headed in a different direction. Tonight, Papa Ge felt his power strengthen as he neared the home of the Beauxhommes.

Tonight, a Beauxhomme would die.

And it was about time. With every step closer to the gate, he felt the miserable, melancholy energy of death flow into him. But this death was a little different— it held weight. Ge closed his eyes and slowed his pace, feeling the magnitude, reading the patterns this energy wove through the air. His brow furrowed at the slightest as he sensed the whispers of an unsettled mind, the pain of inner unrest and a deeply rooted fear. It drew him in. His characteristic, daunting smirk spread over his face, and he quickened his pace, eager to take a life.

He felt dark, shadowy blackness spread over the right side of his face, as his headdress materialized and his powers grew potent in his fingers, tingling expectantly. He abruptly stopped underneath a window, three stories up with the light still on. He chuckled darkly, before rising up and landing gently on the slim windowsill. He peered through the glass, seeing his troubled soul.

He recognized this soul.

And he wished he didn’t.

Daniel Beauxhomme sat on the edge of his bed, a candle in hand, illuminating his face and exaggerating the sunkenness of his eyes, and lines in his face. The boy who wouldn’t die, all those years ago.

Ge was eager to extract his revenge and pull the soul from a coward, who messed up his plans and cost someone else’s life for his. And Papa Ge didn’t even get to have any fun with taking that life, too, which simply wasn’t fair. But he needed to know why, why now, a man with everything asked to leave it all behind. 

Ge had always found the mortal soul an enigma, the uniqueness of each person. He knew he really shouldn’t be surprised by them— he had been one of them after all, a long time ago. Now that he held the strings of life, however, and could pluck, pull, and play them to his will, he was far more fascinated with how those strings were wound so tightly in some, but looser in others.

But that was besides the point. He had a job to do.

Clearing his head, his eyes glimmered with malicious intent. He closed them, feeling himself dissipate through the glass, and then step into the room, where the Beauxhomme stared blankly ahead. He stepped around the boy examining his defeatist posture and hopeless, blank eyes. then he felt a whisper in his head, the voice of Daniel.

_ “Please.” _

He wrinkled his forehead, surprised at the power of his thoughts. He paused looking down at the boy, wondering if he would continue.

_ “Kill me.” _

Ge felt a strange feeling in his throat, like he was a bit choked up. Like he needed more air. Swallowing the feeling, he straightened up, realizing he had slouched a bit. Folding his hands together behind his back, and holding his head high, adorned with a headdress built of raven feathers and lizard bones, he made for an imposing figure. He found his characteristic smirk, and cleared his head once more, not stopping to consider how much he’s had to do that on this one job. He felt himself materialize in front of daniel, and resisted the urge to grin as the boy started in front of him.

The heart of the boy was loud in Ge’s ears. How desperate he was to stop it. But he ought to have a little fun with it, should he not? The boy had stolen his fun before, and now it was time for payback.

“Arrogant fool,” he lamented, voice rumbling and low. “Think you should call for death?” His taunts resonated through the boys head, and he saw realization of  _ who he was  _ flicker through the boys eyes. This time, he let the grin show through. Looking down upon the boy, and getting in his face almost, he breathed, “Your life is  _ mine.  _ I am your dying breath.”

Then Daniel met his gaze.

He was caught. Caught in those eyes… from another world. Gray as the sky, clouded and shameful. But not afraid.

How was he not afraid?

The whispers in his head weren’t just in his head now. This time, Daniel barely croaked out a desperate, “Please.”

Ge stayed where he was, refusing to back down, but found himself asking, “What?”

“Take my life. My soul,” a tear ran down the boys face, “For her’s.” 

Realization dawned over Papa Ge. He stood in disgust, seeing this job in a whole new light. He breathed out harshly, “ _ Nothing  _ can bring back the dead. Not even,” he curled his lip to make the next word mocking and cruel, “ _ you. _ ” 

Another tear fell down the young Beauxhomme’s face. “What is the meaning of my life, then?” he asked. “There’s no secret to this. Why must I stay here and suffer?”

Papa Ge narrowed his eyes, before booming, “I am the road leading to no return.  _ I  _ am the secret of life—” He once again lowered to look the boy in those eyes, “—that  _ no one _ wants to learn.”

“Let me die!” Daniel cried out in a sob.

Disgusted, Papa Ge shouted, “Why?”

This time, it was Daniel who whispered a shocked, “What?”

“You could’ve saved her. She  _ loved  _ you, and you betrayed her. She died loving you,” he paused watching each word affect the boy, “She gave her soul for yours.”

Daniel broke eye contact, dropping his gaze to the floor.

With a bitter smile, Ge continued, “And as far as I can see it, that makes me—“ the boy lifted his eyes again— “just about even.”

A tear dropped down the Beauxhomme’s face, and he shut his eyes, in pain at the memory.

Ge was numb to such memories by now.

“So you,” he breathed, looking down at Daniel as if he were but a grub, “Will live out the rest of your life, for as long as she would have lived. And you will live each day in misery, knowing that it could’ve been filled with—“ he paused to take a breath, before snarling out “—the  _ love  _ she would have given you, had you not  _ betrayed her.”  _

He turned to leave the shaking boy, already tired, but the boy was not finished.

“ _ Please!”  _ he cried out with a quivering voice. “She… told me the tales of your anger. How she encountered you… tell me why you are defending her. She was a,” the boy swallowed before saying words he evidently did not believe, “ _ foolish _ girl. Why do you defend her?”

Ge almost softened. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the time he had encouraged Agwe to pull that little child from his thrashing waters. How he had been reluctant to take so small a life. And Agwe, his closest friend, had gladly obeyed, and it was soon declared that she had been saved by the gods for a reason. For something special.

“I… we…” Ge began hesitantly. “We saved her life for a reason,” he now said with determination, setting his jaw. “You were not that reason.” 

The words hung, suspended in the air.

Ge left the room in a swirl of shadows.

He was tired tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji


End file.
